moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Conflict at the Pass
' (joined in 35 L.C.) |side2=' ' |side3=' ' |commanders1= |commanders2= (vanished in 35 L.C.) (35 L.C.) |commanders3= |forces1= |forces2= |forces3= |casual1= Light. |casual2= Heavy. *Extinction of House Garnet *Cassius Palenix (disappeared) |casual3= Heavy. *Hermann Blankenberg }}The Conflict at the Pass was a dispute that started in 30 L.C. it primarily involved the autonomous Sovereign Order of the Golden Eagle and the clandestine cults throughout the regions of Duskwood and Deadwind Pass. By 35 L.C. the Church of the Holy Light joined the conflict without siding with any other belligerent. The conflict consisted of military engagements, and growing religious movements outside of Stormwind. The conflict formally ended when the Sovereign Order successfully managed to conquer Castle Eaglehold from its defiant rival, the Silver Eagle, strengthening the Golden Eagle's presence throughout the region. History After the Siege of Palenstrad, the Order of the Golden Eagle migrated southward to Redridge Mountains as their biggest supporter, Count Robert Garnet, informed them on the neglect of the region in Duskwood. The Grandmaster, Cassius Palenix, sought to investigate the Dark Riders of Deadwind Pass, and through thorough research he learned that various cults were spread out throughout the region, one particular cult was settled in the ruins of Castle Eaglehold. The two groups clashed numerous times in the castle ruins and eventually the Sovereign Order managed to set it ablaze, yet not succeeding in destroying the mighty bastion. The Silver Eagle Betrayals started to occur within the Golden Eagle, some even going as far to brand themselves as members of the “Silver Eagle” as a form of violent protest against the Golden Eagle’s rule and aligning themselves with the mysterious cults the Order strived to eradicate. This caused a rift within the Order and eventually the corruption continued to discreetly spread throughout its hierarchy. The Duskwood Offensive In year 35 L.C. the Church of the Holy Light intervened on this conflict when Cassius Palenix was responsible for the murder of a dubious clergywoman who was suspected to be part of the same conspiracy that was in his order. These actions instigated the current Archbishop, Alonsus II, to send forth his prebendary, Clothair Ravenot, to lead a regiment south to bring the Golden Eagle to justice. Hermann's Revolt Hermann Blankenberg, the Sovereign Order’s second-in-command during the time of the conflict, led a surprise rebellion against Cassius’ ranks and managed to successfully usurp the Grandmaster and forfeit him to the Church’s armies to negotiate a truce. This did not bode well with Alonsus II, as he wanted the entirety of the Sovereign Order to be brought to justice. After a violent confrontation the Church’s forces managed to take Cassius into custody. Hermann managed to fight off the Church loyalists, and officially took over the Sovereign Order of the Golden Eagle and rebranded it as the “Silver Eagle” officially taking over as head of the five years old conspiracy. Despite the failed negotiations with the Church, Hermann had a lot success in having Count Robert assassinated and having his courtiers serve him instead. The dreadful man later forced his own followers to partake in dangerous rituals and experiments conducted by the very cults the Golden Eagle opposed. The Discordant Cassius managed to share plenty of information in regards to the condition of Duskwood’s cults and some of the many conspiracies that were present throughout Darkshire and beyond. Enlightened by this knowledge, Clothair sought out these cults with a part of his regiment and discovered the chaotic rituals and experiments that were designed, along with certain facts that the corruption might have even spread within the Church of the Holy Light. This further built distrust and eventually convinced the holy knight to denounce the Church of the Holy Light and and lead a smaller regiment of supporters to his cause to deal with Hermann. By that time, Cassius had managed to escape custody and went missing. The Battle of Durnatel Clothair Ravenot, with the help of his spouse, managed to successfully arm his small regiment in preparation for a violent skirmish against Hermann’s Silver Eagle. During the battle, Clothair managed to slay Hermann in personal combat, routing the rest of his men. Clothair pressed the attack further into the small abandoned settlement of Durnatel right outside of Eaglehold and managed to break the remaining ranks. With the battle won, Clothair directed the rest of his attention over to Castle Eaglehold where he purged the remnants of the cult that remained there. To apply further pressure on his foes and the cults that were there, Clothair managed to secure the old fortress and use it as his base of operations. Noticing the original Grandmaster of the Sovereign Order had vanished, Clothair had then took it upon himself to restore the Sovereign Order of the Golden Eagle with those that survived and bring it back to its former glory. Outcome The secretive cult that Cassius had been targeting in the area was brought to near extinction, with the survivors being hunted down by the Golden Eagle and even rival cults present throughout the region. This was considered a victory for the Sovereign Order, due to Clothair’s declaration in leading it by the time of Hermann’s crushing defeat. As for the Church’s involvement it came to abrupt end due to Clothair’s sudden defection and primarily because the Church’s resources were primarily focused on the conflict occurring in Draenor. The end result brought a lot of tension between both Alonsus II and Clothair Ravenot after the conflict was over, but their opposition against one another never degraded into war. Category:Events Category:Battles Category:College of Canons Category:Silver Hand Chapter Category:Clergy of the Holy Light Category:Sovereign Order